Viviя χ II
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: En su pasado Satan Jakobu pensaba que si alguien podría acabar con su vida, esa pudo haber sido Emilia Yusutīna. Pero de lo que ahora Sadao Maō estaba mucho más seguro, era que Yusa Emi estaba haciéndolo vivir más de lo que el demonio de Ente Isla hubiese podido imaginar.


_[One-Shot]_

**Viviя χ II**

―**Maō Sadao/Satan Jakobu & Emi Yusa/Emilia Yusutīna―**

**S**ummary: En su pasado Satan Jakobu pensaba que si alguien podría acabar con su vida, esa pudo haber sido Emilia Yusutīna. Pero de lo que ahora Sadao Maō estaba mucho más seguro, era que Yusa Emi estaba haciéndolo vivir más de lo que el demonio de Ente Isla hubiese podido imaginar.

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna, fic apto para todo público.

**D**isclaimer:

**Hataraku Maō-sama! © Satoshi Wagahara**

Vivir por 2 © Producciones KrusTacio

**N**otas: Este one-shot es participante en la actividad: _[Premios relámpago] Manga y Anime_ del foro **Universo de Fan-fics**. Además que aclaro que este anime lo he visto con mucha gracia además de que sentí que se quedaron cortos con el final del mismo, por lo que me dedicado a escribir sobre el rumbo que a mí me gustaría que tomara la serie si llegase a continuar, ¡aclaro que estoy siguiendo al anime!, no me he dado el tiempo de ver el manga por lo que con ello no me meto. XD. En fin, espero que les guste el one-shot y ¡regálenme muchos comentarios si les gustó!

¡A leer!

* * *

**•**

* * *

―¿Dejarás de verme así? ―preguntó la ahora llamada: Emi Yusa, a su antiguo (y posible aún) enemigo, Satan Jakobu con ahora el nombre de Sadao Maō, mientras éste de forma recelosa la miraba no muy convencido de que la antigua heroína de Ente Isla fuera hasta el establecimiento de comida rápida donde él trabajaba sólo para pedir comida.

―Claro ―se dignó a decir una vez recuperando su actitud servicial que posiblemente nadie jamás se habría imaginado que el demonio Satan podría tener―: ¿Qué pedirá hoy?

―El combo de doble de carne y queso amarillo.

Si alguien (o mejor dicho, Maō) le hubiese el motivo por el cual Emilia había ido hasta el restaurante donde Satan Jakobu estaba, ella con todo gusto habría contestado que había sido petición especial para su amiga de Tokio: Suzuki Rika. Y con toda honestidad. Emilia jamás se hubiese paseado por aquel lugar donde su más grande enemigo habitaba ahora, al menos no si eso significaba marcharse dejándolo vivo.

―¡Aquí está su orden! ―exclamó la compañera humana de Maō, la muy llamada: _Chi-chan_. Sin embargo cuando Emilia estaba a punto de estirar su mano para recibir la orden especial para su propia amiga humana, la puerta del establecimiento se abrió de nuevo distrayendo a la muchacha de hermoso cabello durazno, haciéndola tropezar para tirarle encima todo el contenido de la bolsa.

Maō abrió los ojos desmesuradamente dando un paso atrás mirando como la salsa de tomate resbalaba por el cabello y la blusa blanca del uniforme de Yusa. Una Yusa muy tensa.

―Oh cielos ―mascullaba Chiho tratando de quitarle todo lo que podía del lacio cabello magenta, que si no fuese por las restricciones, con gusto hubiese tomado el tono albino que hizo a muchos demonios mojarse en los pantalones.

Maō se negaba a reírse, se negaba a soltar carcajadas y se negaba a atender al hombre que había entrado y ahora mismo estaba también entretenido con el show que Chiho se había montado junto con Emilia.

―Lo siento tanto Emi ―decía Chiho tomando una servilleta de la mesa más cercana―, ven acompáñame adentro te prestaré mi ropa. Prometo lavar bien la tuya e explicarle a tu jefe…

―No pasa nada, Chiho ―dijo Emi con la cabeza agachada dejando que Sasaki arrancara uno que otro de sus cabellos con sus temblorosas manos en sus inútiles intentos de dejarla como antes―. Sólo te pido que me des lo que te pedí para salir de aquí y bañarme después.

―Sí, pero ven, no es bueno…

―Chiho, por favor. Está bien. ―Miró de soslayo a un Maō que de vez en cuando se volteaba para verlas siendo atrapado infraganti en muchas veces por Emi. Ésta dijo mordaz cuando él la miró sin ninguna pena―: He estado manchada de _líquidos_ peores.

Chiho no supo cómo tomarse esas palabras, era claro que Emi guardaba mucho rencor hacia Maō, o hacia Satan como todos los llegados de Ente Isla lo conocían. Pero era claro que ella como humana-no-involucrada-con-Ente-Isla no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, la disputa entre ambos era sólo de ambos y el no se metió del todo esa idea en la cabeza hasta que el mismo Maō se lo hizo saber una vez que ella se ofreció para hablar con Emilia Yusutīna, para, acabar con la disputa que parecía no tener final.

―De acuerdo. No tardo ―dijo aún avergonzada esperando que no llegasen más clientes hasta que Emi se hubiese marchado y así la heroína no tuviese que pasar por más vergüenzas. Al marcarse ella y el cliente que había decidido pedir su comida para llevar y comer en un parque, Emi suspiró y se echó sobre una silla y más tarde, sobre la mesa usando sus brazos como una barricada que evitara que cualquiera le viese la cara.

Maō la miraba a ella a pesar de que ésta se había cubierto de todo ojo, y después echaba una mirada a la puerta de la entrada, regresaba sus ojos a Yusa y después a la puerta. Yusa, la puerta, Yusa, la puerta, Yusa…

―¡¿Tienes algo qué decir?! ―exclamó Emi levantando la mirada irritada. Maō se incorporó y negó con la cabeza―, entonces deja de mirarme. ―Regresó su cara al interior de la barricada de sus brazos.

―Yo puedo mirar a dónde yo quiera ―dijo Maō con simpleza cuando Emi soltó una risita irónica al deshacer el muro de piel y tela, él se molestó.

―De eso no me cabe la menor duda. ―Emi le dio la cara y él se la dio a ella.

Un minuto, dos minutos, ¡tres minutos mirándose sin decir nada y sin flaquear los brillos ocultos en sus propios ojos! Emi sonrió sintiendo la pegajosa salsa de tomate secarse en su sien derecha. Maō se prohibió a sí mismo a corresponder a pesar de que las comisuras de sus labios amenazaban con traicionarlo.

―Jamás creí que llegaría el día en el que te tendría enfrente sin humo y sangre de por medio ―admitió Emi con mucho resentimiento cargado en su voz. Pero Maō no se inmutó, esas palabras jamás le hicieron sentir nada al ser Satan Jakobu (porque él como el ser más odiado de Ente Isla había recibido ese tipo de _halagos_ o hasta cosas _mejores_) y no lo haría ahora, aunque como Maō no estaba muy seguro de ello ya que su garganta comenzaba a sentirse seca y su pecho punzaba débilmente.

―Qué curioso ―dijo entonces él imitando la voz de Emi―. Yo jamás creí que llegaría el día en el que vería a _La Gran Heroína_ cubierta por salsa de tomate y mostaza.

Yusa soltó una risita con un muy leve rubor casi indetectable a los rojizos ojos de Maō.

―Entonces es un día épico ―declaró Yusa apegándose al respaldo de la silla siendo observada por Maō, éste alzó los hombros.

Entonces después de otra pausa, Maō poniendo las manos sobre el mostrador entrecerrando los ojos viendo fijamente a Emi.

―¿Quieres la revancha, no es así? ―preguntó de pronto.

―¿Revancha? ―repitió Emi―, no, no quiero la revancha. Al menos no hoy.

―¿En serio? ―cuestionó Maō extrañado con el ceño fruncido. Emi resopló y asintió―. Sí claro ―dijo él con escepticismo.

―¿Acaso crees que miento?

―¿Por qué viniste aquí en especial, _Emilia_?

―La pregunta de día ―declaró Emi con mucha burla, Maō golpeó el mostrador llamando la atención de Yusutīna―. ¿Tanto es tu miedo de que interrumpa tu relax? ―preguntó Emilia con rencor, ja, él no quería se le interrumpiera en su tranquilidad pero bien él jamás respetó la armonía de los habitantes de Ente Isla.

―No juegues conmigo _Emilia_. No estoy de humor.

Emilia rió con mucho ímpetu antes de levantarse e ir directamente hacia donde Maō se encontraba con los ojos llameantes.

―Pero siempre estás de humor para ridiculeces ―dijo Emilia pensando que había acertado―. Después de todo, no estás en un lugar donde se respire la inteligencia.

Los ojos de Maō se agrandaron cuando detectó el doble sentido en esas palabras; fue ahí cuando la furia de Satan Jakobu amenazaba con salir al mundo humano que lo acogió. Emi había insultado a Sasaki.

―¡Emilia! ―exclamó con los ojos irradiando furia. Pero Emilia no se inmutó.

La puerta que había usado Chiho para salir de la vista de Yusa por primera vez, volvió a abrirse para dejar a la vista a una chica con la vista herida. Eso, más que la ira de Jakobu, causó cierto temor en la gran Emilia, pero ella estaba molesta, no tenía respaldo con su uniforme y claramente la torpeza de Chiho le había consumido toda la hora que tenían Rika y ella para comer; Rika ya debía estar más furiosa que Satan por haberse perdido la comida, pero en defensa de Yusa: _¡Emilia no quería ir a comprar al establecimiento que usaba su enemigo para sobrevivir!, _pero era una pena que Rika no supiese que Maō y ella no eran de _esa_ dimensión.

Emilia ignoró a ambos, menos mal que la comida ya estaba pagada, por lo que sin decir nada le arrebató la comida a Chiho de un manotazo, y salió del establecimiento con la cara en alto, ante las miradas de ambos, una atónita y otra consumida por el enojo que prometía ser duradero.

.

.

.

―Hasta mañana, Maō ―dijo Chiho una vez que las horas laborales se habían terminado. Maō asintió y se despidió de Chiho haciendo un ademán con la mano derecha. Ella lo vio montar su bicicleta para después irse a lo que era su casa. Chiho le miró esperando que para la mañana siguiente estuviese mejor.

Después de la retirada de Emilia, Maō se negó a hablar de la plática que sostuvo con ella, sin embargo Chiho supo que él estaba aún molesto por las palabras de su ex-enemiga; Sasaki oyó lo que Emi dijo, y supo el porqué lo dijo, había sido ella la causante de esa discusión y ese hecho (ella lo sabía) no la iba a dejar dormir en paz.

Chiho quiso ir a la casa de Maō para hablar con él, o a la de Emi para poder hablar con ella, pero supo entonces para su pesar, que ese asunto no era uno en el que ella pudiese intervenir; esa discusión era tan sólo una pequeña parte de lo que significaba la guerra entre un demonio y una servidora de Dios.

«Emi… Maō». Los ojos de Chiho brillaron con tristeza e impotencia.

.

.

.

Maō desmontó a su fiel _Dullahan_ para después subir hasta la casa donde seguramente Alsiel tenía preparada una deliciosa cena. Sin embargo a mitad de las escaleras se encontró con Suzuno Kamazuki, mejor conocida como la Inquisidora de la Iglesia: _Kuresutia Beru_. Ella lo miraba seriamente mientras que él seguía caminando.

―¿Te encontraste con Emilia hoy? ―preguntó Beru con los ojos impregnados en una emoción que Maō conocía bien: Furia Pasiva. Oculta pero volatín si se llegaba a sacar a flote.

―¿Debería? ―preguntó Maō a Suzuno.

―Deberías, después de todo, has querido hacer tregua con ella ¿o no?

Maō recordó las palabras de Emilia hacia Chiho y torció la boca.

―Hoy no. ―Quiso pasar por de Beru, pero ésta no lo dejó; no porque haberle entorpecido el paso con su cuerpo, sino porque había dicho lo único que había hecho sentir terriblemente al villano de Ente Isla.

―Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de su padre ―expuso Suzuno seria―, a manos de uno de tus comandantes si mal no recuerdo. ―Beru le miró con la furia de una fiera inquisidora y continuó―: El detonante que hizo el nacimiento de la Heroína Emilia.

Maō cerró los ojos, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido; Emi era la buena compañera de Suzuki Rika como Maō lo era de Sasaki Chiho. Pero Emilia era la terrible enemiga de Satan como él lo era de ella. Entre todo ese odio estaba algo profundo, un sentimiento de odio que se remontaba de muchos años atrás en la infancia de quién sería la salvadora de muchos en Ente Isla, y la asesina de muchos demonios para él.

―Déjame ―dijo Maō continuando su caminar, sentía la mirada de Suzuno en su espalda, y al abrir la puerta para poder entrar a casa, miró al usuario de una laptop, el perezoso de Hanzō Urushihara, antes uno de sus cuatro comandantes, Rushiferu. Y su fiel Ashiya Shirō, antes su comandante de eterna confianza, Alsiel.

Alsiel al verlo se giró con el mandil que usualmente tenía puesto que él era el encargado de los alimentos y le sonrió.

―Bienvenido a casa, mi señor ―dijo el hombre servilmente, Hanzō simplemente gruñó con una paleta en su boca. Y a pesar de aquella agradable bienvenida, Maō no se mostró de ningún ánimo. Alsiel extrañado decidió continuar con la cena―. En un momento cenaremos, por favor siéntese.

―Gracias, Alsiel ―dijo Maō acostándose sobre la mesa, pensativo.

Alsiel jamás lo había visto así y eso le preocupó.

A pesar de sus negatorias, Hanzō terminó ayudando a Alsiel con la cena, entre los dos pusieron los cubiertos y cuando todo estuvo listo, los tres ex demonio se sentaron para comer; bueno, Maō ya estaba sentado y de hecho aún cuando estaba listo todo él no se movió de su posición. Alsiel decidió romper con el silencio que se había formado tratando de averiguar lo que le ocurría a su líder.

―¿Pasa algo, señor? ―preguntó tratando de no soltar un chismoso insolente.

Maō no contestó. Hanzō alzó la mirada cuando el líder les hizo una pregunta que quedó flotando en el aire.

―¿Alguna vez se han preguntado la cantidad de personas a la que dañábamos?

Ashiya y Hanzō intercambiaron miradas, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

―Tú deberías saberlo _Satan_ ―dijo Hanzō después de unos segundos con simpleza―, después de todo, fuiste tú el que organizaba y daba el visto bueno a todos los ataques que se hacían.

―Pero, ¿jamás te preguntaste la cantidad de gente…?

―¡Bueno, ya basta! ―exclamó Hanzō levantándose de la mesa―, ¡¿a qué viene ese interrogatorio?! ¡Yo mataba, conquistaba y punto! ¡No hay ciencia ni vuelta atrás!

―_¡Rushiferu! _―gritó Alsiel levantándose también―, cierra esa bocaza antes de que yo te la cierre.

―Esa es mi respuesta, Alsiel ―dijo el joven de cabello morado. Miró a Maō―, y no me arrepiento de nada.

Maō bebió un poco de agua sin haber tocado la comida. _Maravilloso_. Se levantó y sin decir nada a sus ex súbditos salió de la casa echando una mirada furtiva a la puerta de su vecina Suzuno en el camino.

.

.

.

Emilia encendió una vela encima de un pequeño altar adornado con varias flores. No había fotografía a cuál adorar pero sí un dibujo nada agradable a los ojos de un crítico, pero muy significativo para ella, la imagen de un hombre, sólo su rostro pintado con amor. Su padre no había sido olvidado, ella jamás lo dejaría de lado a pesar de que por su causa la Iglesia le había quitado la infancia cuando el demonio Satan se había hecho de innumerables aliados para conquistar Ente Isla.

Al llegar a su trabajo sí recibió un gran regaño por parte de su jefe, otro por parte de Rika y otro por parte de Suzuno. ¿Por qué Suzuno? Emilia no lo sabía, la antigua inquisidora había llegado de la nada y le había dicho que no debía dejar que algo como _eso_ debía ser muestra de debilidad, la chica vestida de forma muy tradicional balbuceó unas cuantas cosas más antes de marcharse. Y Emilia sólo supo que le habían gritado 4 veces ese día. Todas con perfecta justificación, incluso si contamos que Maō se enfureció cuando dijo eso de Chiho.

Debía disculparse con ella después, se había prometido Emilia cuando regresó a su casa y se metió a la bañera después de haber metido su ropa a la lavandería para recogerla al amanecer, era un alivio saber que su día libre era el día siguiente y para cuando regresara a trabajar lo de ese día quedaría como un pésimo recuerdo. Ja, debería hacerse un álbum de ellos, todos eran memorables. Horribles pero memorables. ¿Cuándo tendría un buen recuerdo? ¿Cuándo?

Salió de la bañera y dejó que el agua se escapara por el drenaje. Miró mientras se secaba el cabello con una segunda toalla blanca mientras que tapando su cuerpo ya hacia una toalla más grande que cubría sus senos y la mitad de sus piernas. Al entrar a su habitación, se quitó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y empezó a untarse crema para la piel, pasó por los brazos, las piernas, los pechos y las plantas de los pies. Le había costado quitarse los restos de kétchup y mostaza del cabello, contando que con esos mismos restos tuvo que trabajar cuatro horas atendiendo llamada tras llamada. Untó crema para el cabello en su extensa melena y después la secó con una secadora eléctrica. Se puso su delgada pero abrigadora piyama y decidió cenar algo antes de dormir; encendió a televisión mientras tomaba el té.

Emilia no estaba preparada para lo que ocurrió después.

Todo comenzó cuando tocaron su puerta a mitad del programa en cuestión, ella a regañadientes dejó la taza en la mesita enfrente del sofá donde estaba plenamente cómoda y se levantó. Al abrir la puerta se quedó sin habla.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―masculló Emilia ante la presencia de Sadao. Uno que estaba justo como cuando salió de su propia casa.

―No me contestaste.

―¿Qué no te contesté? ―preguntó ella rodando los ojos. Exclamó una protesta cuando Maō le tomó de los hombros y se metió a su departamento junto con ella. El como todo un maestro pateó la puerta cerrándola al instante.

―¿Qué es lo que buscas en verdad de mí, Emi?

―Yo no busco nada de ti, _diablo_. ―Maō afianzó más su agarre.

―¿No?, bien pudiste ir a cualquier otro restaurante de la ciudad pero aterrizaste en donde yo trabajo, ¿por qué? ―insistió. Emilia se removió bruscamente buscando su libertar, pero Maō no se le dio tregua y sin sus poderes Emilia no podía pelear contra él, pero él sí contra ella puesto que aunque no lo quisiera Emi comenzaba a sentir le miedo, lo que le daba cierto poder a Satan.

―¡Déjame, diablo!

―¡Sólo quiero que me lo digas! ―exclamó Maō―, ¡¿por qué?!

―¡Qué me sueltes!

―¡Dímelo, Emi! ―Maō hizo lo impensable para cualquiera que conociese a Satan Jakobu: Abrazó a la Heroína de Ente Isla.

Las piernas de Emilia flaquearon, sus ojos se encendieron con sus propias lágrimas y su cuerpo dejó de pertenecerle. _Emi Yusa ya no pertenecía a la Heroína Emilia Yusutīna_. Ahora pertenecía a Sadao Maō. Emilia odiaba a Satan, pero Emi… Emi se negaba a rechazar a Maō.

―Traición ―masculló Emi con la voz quebrada. Justo en aniversario de la muerte de su padre, justamente ese día antes de que Rika le pidiese ir al establecimiento donde Maō trabajaba, su compañera de trabajo le había dicho que su mirada se ablandaba cuando miraba al joven Sadao. Dejando a Emi pensativa todo el camino que recorrió hasta el establecimiento. Sólo para hacerla llegar a una conclusión que sólo fue opacada por unos segundos por la torpeza de Chiho.

Maō le miró la coronilla sin entender. Mientras Emi se había estado auto-castigando por su declaración, él se había perdido en su aroma, más allá del jabón que Emi debió haber usado para quitarse el resto del olor a comida, Maō respiraba muy bien el aroma con el que Emilia había nacido, ese aroma que se impregnada en él después de cada batalla, y el aroma que hizo que Maō dejara de pensar en todo y pensara en lo relajante que era estar así. El aura de Emilia le calmaba cuando ella no empuñaba una espada y eso al _oculto_ Jakobu le encantaba. Pero cuando ella habló, llorosa, ambos: Maō y Satan, miraron extrañados a su _enemiga_.

―¿Traición? ―susurró él esperando a no ser arrojado para después ser golpeado por ella. Aunque sabía que _se lo merecía_.

Emi lloró en su pecho, causando gran sensación de incomodidad en Maō, o mejor dicho, una gran punzada de culpa que se hacía cada vez más grande. Él no merecía estar abrazándola después de saber lo que le había hecho, lo que él como Satan le había hecho con millones de personas iguales a las que lo habían acogido en un mundo extraño.

―Mi padre ―sollozó Emi―, ¿qué diría si me viese ahora?

Honestamente Maō se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué podía decirle él? Él ni siquiera había tenido padres, o al menos no de nacimiento. Él simplemente había nacido de un día para otro como lo que era, la maldad encarada. Aunque no negaba que en lo más profundo de su mente había querido sentir lo que era estar en una familia, y aunque ahora lo sabía gracias a sus comandantes, no tenía lo necesario para poder calmar a Emi.

―No lo sé ―sinceró―, pero… Dime, ¿qué es lo que en verdad te aterra? ―Emilia se contrajo entre sus brazos, Maō continuó―: ¿En verdad es tan grave?

Emilia intentó separarse pero Maō no se lo permitió.

―Si no quieres decirlo no te obligaré, pero créeme cuando te digo que…

―Me he enamorado ―soltó de golpe parando en seco el discurso de Maō, quién por primera vez en aquellos minutos, aflojó su agarre.

«Un humano» pensó «no quiere irse de aquí a continuar su misión porque se ha enamorado de un humano» se dijo Maō a sí mismo acomodando piezas de un puzzle imaginario. Emilia continuó contradiciendo ciertos puntos.

―Estoy enamorada del enemigo de mi pueblo… De mis amigos de Ente Isla… Y de mi padre.

De acuerdo, no era un humano, eso causó cierto alivio a Maō. Espera, ¿un enemigo de…? Oh, no, no, no.

―¿Quién? ―musitó Maō. No debía hacerse ilusiones, en el mundo humano había tres demonios enemigos de Ente Isla contándolo a él. Pero si Emi le decía que era Hanzō de quién estaba enamorada, juraba por la sangre que él como Satan había derramado, que le cortaría la cabeza a ese inútil.

Pero lo que Emilia dijo, le congeló todo instinto asesino. Calentando algo muy profundo en el interior de Maō poco después.

―Chiho va a matarme ―masculló Yusa al levantar la cabeza, obedeciendo a esa porquería que tenía como corazón. Aún en sus brazos, Emilia besó a Maō mientras éste aún conservaba una mirada neutral en el rostro.

Ambos inexpertos, ambos con los corazones latiéndoles al mil, y ambos con la mirada puesta en el otro. Aunque a diferencia de lo que pasó en el restaurante, sus ojos ya no brillaban con ira o furia escondida. Ahora eran miradas que demostraban ternura, miedo y sentimientos encontrados, muy humanos para ambos.

Una híbrida y un demonio. Definitivamente estaban locos.

Maō subió una de sus manos a la cara de Emi mientras que ésta se apretaba a sí misma al cuerpo de Maō, los senos de ella se estrujaron sensualmente contra el pecho de él. Maō atrapó el labio superior de Emi al instante en el que ella abría su boca para darle el acceso que él necesitaba para profundizar el acto.

Y pensar que él por poco daba media vuelta para irse cuando llegó a la casa de Emilia.

Todo lo que debía pasar, pasó; Maō sin poder detenerse llevó a Emilia hasta la cama de ésta, devorando lentamente los carnosos labios de ésta. Pero por la cordura que a ambos les quedaba, sólo quedaron acostados, él encima de ella sosteniéndose con sus antebrazos y rodillas, mientras que Emilia miraba el techo atenta a las respiraciones irregulares de Maō sobre su cuello.

«Soy una traidora» se dijo a sí misma cerrando sus ojos con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Sus ojos amenazaron con echar más a sus mejillas si no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que estaba dejando por haberse visto correspondida por él. Porque eso pasó ¿o no? Él correspondió. A menos que…

Los ojos de Emi se abrieron de golpe al instante en el que de su boca salía un gemido de sorpresa, seguro estaba siendo engañada por el demonio, seguro era eso; pero entonces alguien en su mente le golpeó la cabeza. Estaba confundida.

Maō notó su gemido lleno de miedo pero no se apartó puesto que ya casi podía leer lo que ella haría. Y no se equivocó.

―Vete ―pidió Emi estrujando las sábanas de su casa. Maō no se movió porque no deseaba hacerlo, era claro que esa orden iba a ser repetida y él entonces tendía que obedecerla. Pero aquello no llegó. Sólo una nueva ronda de llanto por parte de Emilia.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados, uno junto al otro, él está vez protegiéndola a ella desde el exterior ajeno a los sueños de la gran heroína, a pesar de que Maō sabía bien que él era el causante de la mayoría (sino es que de todas) sus pesadillas.

Como Emilia, Satan Jakobu había destruido las infancias de muchos, las adolescencias de otros y por último, las suyas propias. Ahora Emilia se consideraba una traidora por amarle y él, él sólo quería paz en su vida. Además, si él no estaba en su propio mundo seguramente Ente Isla sería un sitio mejor. Sadao Maō había consumido todas las ambiciones malignas de Satan Jakobu y se había moldeado para vivir en Tokio. Sólo esperaba que (aunque Emilia Yusutīna no aceptara a Satan Jakobu) Yusa Emi no rechazara a Sadao Maō.

Aferrándose a ella, Maō esperó el amanecer. Uno que prometía explicaciones, problemas y nuevos comienzos. En su pasado Satan Jakobu pensaba que si alguien podría acabar con su vida, esa pudo haber sido Emilia Yusutīna. Pero de lo que ahora Sadao Maō estaba mucho más seguro, era que Yusa Emi estaba haciéndolo vivir más de lo que el demonio de Ente Isla hubiese podido imaginar.

Y pasara lo que pasara, Maō había decidido que Emi sería su, ¿cómo lo llamaban los humanos?, ah sí. _Su esposa_.

Aunque eso significase la muerte definitiva de los planes de Satan y del mismo demonio.

―**Fin―**

* * *

_¿Y qué dicen de mi primer fic en este fandom? Pienso escribir muchísimos más con esta pareja ¡porque me encantan juntos! ¡Al diablo con Chiho! ¡Es Emilia quien debe permanecer al lado de Maō! ¡Ya lo dije! XD_

_Bueno, me retiro porque sé que es lo adecuado XD, si les gustó ¡por favor no se vayan sin dejarme comentarios! Esos son los que me hacen feliz T_T_

_Ahora me despido._

_**JA NE! ;D**_


End file.
